the Good, the bad, And The Idoits
by lostinthisnightmarecalledlife
Summary: No Summary. Had friends read and they like. Please r
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1.

NORMAL P.O.V.

Roxas stood in front of a mirror staring at his apperance. He had spiky, sandy blonde hair and pure sky/ocean blue eyes. He racalled that his twin brother had said that his eyes looked so innocent that he could get away with murder.

School had just let out in twilight town and their mother Larxene was making them move to Destiny Islands. She claimed they would make more and better friends their, but the real reason she wanted to move was because her new boyfriend lived there.

The twins dad had died in a fatal car crash and left them with only a mother. They were about 5 at the time. They had recived a call from the hospital that a man named Vexen Hakari died in a car crash.

Roxas walked over to his stero and started the song Hit the floor, By Bullet for my valentine.

\I see you walking home alone, your face is alive and bright

But you can't see how weak you really are 'cause I could end it tonight

It's the feeling you get when you think that someone behind is watching you

Well I can tell you now, that someone is me and I'm about to make it right/

He then went to his closet and got the boxes out that his mother had told him to get and started loading them in their car.

As he walked out of his room he heard the cours of the song.

\ Why do you take it all?

Why do I beg for more?

I never thought this is how I'd hit the floor

Why do you take it all?

Why do I beg for more?

I never thought this is how I'd HIT, THE, FLOOR!/

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sora sat in the car stairing at his twin Roxas. They were about half way there and it would take another 5-6 hours to get there. Roxas was calmly playing his PSP and listing to his Ipod.

Sora envived him because while he him self had an Ipod he forgot to charge it and when ever he played videogames in the car he threw up.

Roxas sighed and took his earphones out and put his Ipod away. He then looked down at his PSP screen and sighed again. Sora looked at him questionly and Roxas said ''Out of power.''

Larxene looked back and noticed her two boys looking down. ''Whats a matter?'' She questioned. Both boys shrugged at the same time. ''Cheer up you two. You'll make plenty of friends.'' She said and the boys shared a look that said just kill me now.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxxoxoxoxo

''Wake up you two'' Larxene said happily to her two boys who were sleeping in the back seat. Roxas woke up first and was blinded by the sun. He hit Sora and he jolted awake like a dog when a wistle is blown.

They got out of the car and looked at their new house. It was sorta big and had a garage and a large surronding porch. It looked old style and had big windows and two balcony's.

The two boys looked at each other and bolted for the door. Roxas made it in first and ran up the stairs with sora close behind. Roxas rushed to the room with the balcony and yelled ''Mine'' like a little kid.

Sora headed for the other balcony room but found their mother there instead. He went to the Room beside Roxa's and claimed it. Sora turned around and noticed his mom in the door way. ''Start unloading the car.'' She said. He got right to it.

oxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxoxxxoxox

2 Days Later.

Roxas looked at his room proudly. He had his bed next to th balcony . His walls and ceiling were covered in pictures and posters. He had a buero that bought the other day and a night stand.

The closet was filled with clothes upon clothes and junk he collected. His stero sat and his table by his bed. The two drawers that occupied the inside of it was filled with case upon case of cd's.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sora sat on his bed reading a book. He had finished setting up his room four hours ago. He had his bed by his window. His table by his bed. And all his clothes in his closet.

He lay there reading his book until night fall. Tomarrow he and Roxas decided to go out and explore the town. Sora lay there thinking about in and fell asleep thinking.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO.

Sora had woken up to a full bladder, the next morning. He jumped out of his bed, knocking over his book, and rushing to the bathroom. He ran down the hall until he reached a closed door. He tried turning it but it was locked.

''Please, get out. I gotta go.'' He yelled through the door. He nelt trying to keep it in. ''No. I gotta take a shower. (haha) You should of gotten up earlier.'' His twin brother yelled. Sora was on the verge of tears. He banged on the door cursing at his brothed.

''I'll give you five bucks'' He yelled. There was banging on the inside and the door opened with a flash. A semi naked Roxas came running out in a towel.

Sora smiled and ran in. His brother would do anything for a couple of bucks. Once Sora had said that if Roxas ran up to a house and peed on the front door he would give him 10 bucks. About six oclock Roxas stripped and did it. Waving his ten bucks the whole time.

Sora finished up and left. Roxas walked in and took his shower.

xoxoxoxooooxoxoxoxoxxxxoxoxoxoxxxxoxoxoxoxooooxoxoxoxo

''Sora,''Roxas yelled through the walls, ''what are you wearing.''

Roxas was wearing a pair of dark green cargo shorts and a black tee shirt that said ''I HEAR VOICES...AND THEY DONT LIKE YOU. HE also wore a cheackered wrist band, two rings. One white, one black. And a shurican necklace.

Sora ignored his brother and threw on a pair of kaki shorts and a light blue Fall Out Boy tee shirt. He wore a thick silver srown that was attached to a chain around his neck. He also wore a small key shaped ring.

Sora exited his room and went to get his brother. Right as he was about to knock the door burst open. Roxas came flying out holding his Ipod and blasting The Used. He grabed Soras hand and pulled him out the door.

xoXOXOXOOOoXoXOxOXOxXXxOXOXoXOXOOXOXOxo

Soras PO.V.

Roxas was draging me everywhere. He draged me into a clothing, movie, food, skate, shoe,and all kinds of stores that appeled to him. We saw teens around us everywhere. Some girls and a couple of boys looked at me and Roxas for a long time.

''Hey Sora watch ou-.'' I here Roxas say beforer I run into a boy with blonde spiky hair. ''Hey, watc--.Oh hi sorry.'' I hear Someone say. I open my eyes witch I had shut during the fall and noticce a boy about 16, with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes.

I hear Roxas laugh. I get up and dust my self off. The blonde haired boy was surronded by a groupe of friends. Two girls and five boys. The two girls looked like twins. One had red hair while the other one had blonde. They had the same face and body structure.

The boys looked nothing alike. One had bright red hair and a tall skinny body structure. A blonde haired boy who had his hair up in a mullet mohawk waved at me. There was an emo boy with messy silver blue hair. The last one had silver hair and aquamarine eyes.

I glance up at Roxas and he roll's his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

XOXOXOXOXOXOxoxoxoOxoxoxoXOXoxoxoXOXOoxox

Sora P.O.V.

''Owww'' I say as I streche. Roxas was snickering. I glared at him. The boy I had run into was standing there infront of us. ''I'm cloud.'' He said. ''This is Axel, Demyx, Zexion, Riku, Kairi, and Namine.'' He said pointng to each. I counted five a minute ago. Oh well. Only four boys.

Roxas was still getting over his laughing fit. ''This is almost as funny as when you were singing Blues Clues and hugging a Blue doll.'' He says. I slap him hard. The Silver haired boy laughes. ''Isn't that the show with the dog?'' He asked. Roxas nodded.

Cloud laughed and sighed.''You new here?'' He asked. I nod. I see Roxas looking back and forth from the both red heads. The blonde one giggled at this. Kairi stuck out her toung at me. I smiled and stick it out, back at her. She was kinda cute.

Roxas was laughing at something Namine had said. Cloud smiled at me. ''Well want us to show you guys around?'' He asked. Roxas nodded and I shrug. He took us to a park. ''This is the park.'' He stated. Axel said something and Roxas burst out laughing. Kairi grabed my arm and took me to the swings.

No lil kids were around so we could swing freely. She turned to face me, her hair falling in her face. ''What do you like?'' She asked. I shrug. ''I like pop tarts. Music. I like to swing. I like to have fun, hang out, go to concerts, play the guitair.'' I say. 

She laughs. ''You play an instrument?'' She asked suprised. I nod. ''Me and my brother want to start a band. I play guitair, he sings. All we need is a drummer and a bass player.'' I say. She nods and smiles. ''Thats cool.'' She says. I smile. The tree next to her was big, but a branch hung low to the ground. I wonder if I could climb it.

Roxas was talking to Namine and Axel. Roxas was laughing and Namine was giggleing. It was like we had been their friends for years. We fit right in. Demyx and Zexion were talking by the pond that was in the middle of the park. Cloud and Riku were walking and chatting. Riku kept glancing over at us.

''Hey Kairi, is Riku your boyfriend?'' I ask. She smiles and laughs. ''No. But I think he likes you. He goes for the cute and innocent chibi-like ones.'' She said. I nod. '' So wait. You think I'm cute?'' I ask. She shrugs. I look over at Riku and smile. He smiles back. Kairi laughs. '' He flirts alot so watch out.'' She said. I nod. ''Thanks for the warning.'' I say back.

'' SORA!!!!''

I jump. What the hell. I turn and see my brother standing behind me laughing. Kairi was giggling and I was on the ground. I kick Roxas in the shin. ''I'm telling mom.'' He yelled. I laughed. ''Go ahead.'' I say back. He laughs. ''I will.'' He says. It was like we were five again.

Demyx had came over and smiled. '' Do you like music?'' He asks. I nod. '' What kind?'' He asked. I sigh. ''Rock, emo,punk. That kinda stuff.'' I say. ''Ok.'' He says and walks back over to the EMO dude.

I look around. This was nice. I had already made friends and this was perfect. Or so I thought.

XOXOXOXOXOXOxoxoxoOxoxoxoXOXoxoxoXOXOoxox

Please revies. If you have any story suggestions or comments to help me improve please send me them. I got a whole lot of free time. Oh yeah if I don't update often it is because I lost my internet on my computer so I write at home, save it to a disc and bring it to the library. Also If you want me to make this a Sora/Kairi fic or a Sora/Riku fic, tell me. I can't decide.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm not wishing anymore

I'm not writing songs for you

I sleep better in the dark

I'm not doing this for you

BOYSLIKEGILSBOYSLIKEGILSBOYSLIKEGILS .

SORA'S P.O.V.

Roxas was having alot of fun with Namine and Axel. They were talking about random stuff. Riku kept glancing at me. Kairi just kept giggling every time. I admit it Riku was cute, but I'm not that way. I like Kairi already. Roxas on the other hand would settle on eather. He proubly was thinking eather Namine or Axel.

Riku was walking around with cloud who also kept glancing at me. ''Are you gay.'' Kairi asked me. I almost fall out of the swing. ''No.'' I yell. She giggles. ''I was just asking. What about your brother?'' She asked. ''Well sorta. He;s both.'' I answer. "It looks like Axel really likes him, same with Namine. The keep glaring at eachother when Roxas laughs.'' She said.

I nod and turn torwards them. It was true. Roxas was laughing at something Namine had said, and Axel was glaring at her. I actually felt sorry for him. Demyx was still talking to Zexion. ''Whats up with them two?'' I ask pointing at the pair. She looks at them. ''Oh. There best friends. They usually keep to them selfs.'' She said. I nod slowly. So what about cloud. I've heard about everyone else but cloud.'' I say.

"Well, cloud is a rebel. He'll stand up for what he belives in. He has bird phobia. He'll scream and freak if theres a bird near him. It's quiet funny actually.'' She said, while giggling. Roxas was running torwards me. ''Hey, I'm gonna go out with Namine and Axel for a while. Tell mom that I'll be back soon. Don't give me that look. You know what I mean.'' He says, while I give him the look.

''Hey Sora, wanna come with me, Riku, and Cloud to see a movie?'' She asked. I thought wha about Demyx and Zexion, but ohwell. ''Sure.'' I say. She smiles and waves for them to come over. ''Hey want to go see a movie?'' She asked. They both nod. Riku looks at me. ''What one?'' Cloud asked. ''I was thinking Accepted.'' She said. I really wanted to see that movie. Every one agreed.

BOYSLIKEGILSBOYSLIKEGILSBOYSLIKEGILS .

Roxas P.O.V.

I was standing there inbetween Axel and Namine, waiting for us to be seated. We had decided to go out for lunch at Friendlys. A waitress came and got us and handed us menues. She seated us at the back, away from everyone else. She said that she'll be back in a few.

''So Roxas. If you had to pick between Drew Berrymore, or Jennifer Anistain who would you pick?'' Axel asked me. I think on it, ''Drew. Shes funnier.'' I say. Axel nods. ''What about Gerard Way, or Brad Pitt?'' He asked again. What the Hell. Did he assume that I was Bi. I never tol him, or Namine in the hour we had talked. Oh well. Might as well answer it.

''Gerard. He's more cutter, and has a voice like an angel.'' I say. Namine chokes. I guess she wasn't expecting me to answer that. Axel gives her a smirk. ''Boy or girl?'' She asked. I almost choke. What the hell. Were they compeating. Namine was now giving Axel a look. I really had to think. ''What boy, and What girl?'' I ask. ''Drew, or Gerard.'' She said. I really had to think.

Just as I was about to say my answer, the waitress came back. We gave her our orders and all eyes turned back to me. ''Um...Er...Gerard.'' I saw. Namines eyes flash, and Axel smiles a big smile. I smile at both of them, acting like I didn't know what was going on. Namine sighed. ''I was talking about witch one you rather screw.'' She said. I almost choke again.

I give them a look and blush. ''I would still pick Gerard over Drew Brerrymore.'' I say. Axel almost knocks over his chair. ''I would pick the same thing.'' He said. I smile. My turn. ''Namine witch one. Pete Wentz or Brad Pitt?'' I ask. ''Brad Pitt.'' She answers. She answered it really quick. Our food came right after. I dug into my Hamburgers and frys.

After we ate and paied we decided to go into the woods. It was calm and peaceful, until I get a call from my brother. I answer.

'' Hello.''

''Hey Rox. Do you know what our Number is?''

''No.''

''Well than do you know moms cell?''

''No''

''Well, then what are you doing.''

''Nothing much, just walking''

''Me I'm just about to watch Acceoted.''

''Oh the movie where-''

''Don't tell em about it Rox, you have already seen it.''

''Fine.''

''Bye.''

''Bye.''

I hang up and turn to look at Axel. His head was a fire. Namines was suttel. She was really cute, but to prepish. Axel had some flare, but could possible be to much to handle. I would say yes to eather of them. They both were ok. Axel was sitting now on a log. Namine was staring over the cliff.

I walk up beside Namine. She was co cute. She had her blonde hair over one shoulder. ''Hey.'' I say. ''Hey.'' She says back. Her eyes were so clear, but Axels eyes had fire in them. I liked em both, and I could tell that they both liked me.

BOYSLIKEGILSBOYSLIKEGILSBOYSLIKEGILS .

SORA'S P.O.V.

''The movie was awesome. My fav part was at the end, when the kid blew up the car.'' Cloud said. I nod. I liked that part also. During the movie Riku kept glancing at me. It was getting annoying. It felt like I had been there friend for ages, and not just a day. It was now 4 O'Clock. The movie had lasted about two hours.

We had bought drinks, and snacks. They were all gone mow. Riku glanced at me again. I sigh. I walk up to him and grab him by his shoulders. I turn him, till he was facing me. I stand there for about three minutes then break away. ''There happy. You looked at me. Now are you happy?'' I basically yell. Riku looks me up and down. He shrugs. I am now getting pissed.

Kairi sees this and comes to the aid. I was about to kill him, till Kairi pushed me into him, Our lips locked, and he forced my mouth open. He stuck his tounge inside and explored. I shiver. He pulls away and smirks.'' Now I'm happy.'' He says.

I stare after him then at Kairi. She looked so sorry. ''I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that.'' She yelled. I sigh. ''Its ok.'' I say. I was so pissed at Riku. He was gonna pay!

BOYSLIKEGILSBOYSLIKEGILSBOYSLIKEGILS .

Please Review. I don't know if I'm gonna make this a Yaio or not. It would work both ways. My friends are telling me to do Yaio, but I don't know. Tell me what you think, then I compare them. Thank you to all who reads and reviews. If you like this story, you may like some of my other storys as well, so check em out except for Kinda Cute. I'm gonna delete it, if I haven't already. It sucks.


End file.
